


Secretly Heros

by KeysOfGold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Fights, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaoi then Oihina, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, One sided AranKita, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, References to Drugs, Romance, They still play volleyball, Underage Drinking, Villains, breaking up, heros, kuroo secretly smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold
Summary: Oikawa, Hinata, Kita,Kuroo,Akaaski, and Komori are six heros with superpowers. No one except themselves knows their identity. But when a powerful villain attacked this causes trouble for the people they care about and love. Also drama. All in secretly a hero.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 2





	1. Character info

Character Info 

**Toru Oikawa**

**SuperPower- Demon and Angel (he can change between both)**

**Hero Name-Dengel**

**Position- Leader**

**Power Rank- S**

**Shoyo Hinata**

**SuperPower- Super speed and Super Jump**

**Hero Name: Sunshine**

**Position-Right hand man**

**power Rank- B**

**Tetsurou Kuroo**

**SuperPower- Illusions**

**Hero name- Illus**

**Poition- strategist**

**Power Rank-B**

**Keiji Akaaski**

**SuperPower- Create weapons/objects out of Ice**

**Hero Name- Iceysword man**

**Poition- Spy ( finds out what the villains are doing)**

**power rank- A**

**  
Shinsuke Kita**

**SuperPower- Emotion Element ( meaning depending on his mood he can have different element powers. Like Anger is Fire, Water is sad, Happy is Lightning, Wind is no emotion and Earth is scared)**

**hero name- Shin**

**Poition- Backup**

**Power Rank- S**

**Komari Montoya**

**Superpower- Super healing ( if he gets a cut it heals in a second or if the gets shot he live)**

**Hero Name- Guard**

**Poition: Gurad the hideout**

**Power Rank- A+  
  
  
**

**These are the main Hero’s. I will introduce the villain and other super power people later once I introduce there characters. Also I own nothing but the powers and story line.**


	2. Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Oikawa is 18 in this AU
> 
> Trigger:Stress and drinking

3rd person P.O. V

Oikawa woke up at home with his head pounding. He drink one that many last night. He went to his bathroom. and threw up. He got his headache pills and headed downstairs. "Morning Toru" he heard his mom said. " Hi mom" Oikawa responded as he got a glass of water. "Why you come home super late walk and being able to walk barley straight" Oikawa asked while rising a brow. Oikawa splits out his water at the question. "Mom what the hell" "Why did you come late last night young man" Oikawa'mom said crosing her arms while glaring at her son. Oikawa bolted for the door without breakfast and his mom yelled "We aren't done talking about this young man". Oikawa slammed the door and ran off to school. 

Oikawa P. O. V

I shouldn't have slam the door in my mom face or ran off. But I couldn't handle the questions. I mean how do you explain to your mom that your a 18 year old superhero that drinks to handle stress. I look at the gates and walk in. Another boring and hell rising school day. I walk over to my locker when I felt someone sneak up behind me.

"Morning Kawa" said Makki "Where were you last night".

"That's none of your business" I told him.

"You know Iwaizumi kept calling you last night. He was worried for you"

" He's my boyfriend Makki, of course Iwa-chan would be worried"

"Chill, I didn't mean it like that. I going to find my bro Matsukawa" Makki said

"I thought you guys dropped the whole "bro" things" I said but Makki just ran off. I look at the ceiling. It was nice to be honest. When you look at the ceiling it like nothing else matters. The bell rang and shoot off to class.

1st period was the worst. Why you may ask. Well it ELA. I see Iwa-Chan sitting in the back of the class. I waved at him but he just glared back. I go to my desk and then Mrs. Heartfillia walks in and start explaining something. I could care less. I was worried about what was happening in the world. I mean I am the most famous hero along with my team. Plus I'm the leader and that a big deal. That's why I drink something to clear the pain and stress of hero work and no one would understand

Class was over and I decided to go over to Iwa-chan. As I walk to his desk a random girl come over to him blushing.

"Iwaizumi-san I have a huge crush on you. So will you please go out with me" she said shyly. "Sorry, but have a boyfriend but maybe we. Could be friends" Iwa-chan said. She girl nodded and left the class. She looked heartbroken. Oh well. I have bigger issues to worry about them some random girl. "Hi Iwa-chan" I said in a flirty tone. 

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night" Iwa-chan said getting straight to the point. "I was busy" I lied. "With what and why did your mom text me all worry Toru" Iwa-chan said in a very serious tone. 

"I was busy practicing" I said covering up my lied more.

"Your also texted me that you smelled like booze. Oikawa Toru tell me what going on and you better not lie" iwaizumi said in a anger and very serious tone. I wish I could tell him the truth but he could get hurt and that would be bad. Plus I care about him and I really want him to worry. I started to think of a good lie. "Toru any min-" but he was cut off by the bell. 

"We will talk about this later now come on"

We walk to our lockers hand in hand. We grad are book and notes head are separated ways. I saw Makki and Mattsun flirting in the Conor. Man they are helpless.   
  
Mr.William was teaching us about the renaissance. I was bored and was gain a headache because of his screaming. I was trying to think of better ways to cope with my stress. I mean I only drink if it’s super bad. Plus I only started this since my 18th birthday when my mom grad me red wine to drink. Soon I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and waved good bye to Mr.Loudson. If he ever hear me say that nickname to him.   
  


Next was study hall. Mrs.Jiro said that we could get on our phones if we have no work or want to listen to music. I took out last night math homework and began during it. Music help my stay force so I turn on my Spotify and put on Marina. Bubblegum bitch came on and I started jamming to it. I slowly hum it has I finished last night work.   
  


since I was done I decided to check the new. It was the same old same old. Them walking about boring adult things, heroes and yesterday. Nothing new until something catches my eye. I click n it and start reading. It was talking about the new factory they were building. It was going to be The Semi’s PowerFactory. I could tell something was off. But before I have any more time to think the bell for lunch rang.

I stood in the line behind Makki and Mattsun who were talking about funny dog memes. I wasn’t paying that much attention until Makki said something 

“Kawa, why do you keep spacing out" he asked. 

"Thinking of Iwa-chan" I quietly l Lied and tried to laugh it off. "Whatever you say" Matsun

I roll my eyes at them then I saw a familiar boy walk over to us. "What were you guys talking about" iwa-chan said. "How big your dick is" Makki said. Mattsun start laughing to hard, iwa-chan want to kill Makki and I just wanted to leave. "What the fuck Makki" Iwa-chan said at the two laughing boys in front of him. "Kawa, let go" Iwa-chan suddenly said while grabbing my hand. He drag me to a remote location of the school. 

"What"

"Toru where were you last night"

"I told you late practicing and some drunk guy spilled achohol all over me"

"Shittykawa, you better not be lying"

"I'm not and hey why you called me that"

Iwaizumi just stared at me and then left. He probably didn't believe me and if I were me I won't believe me either. I sighed and went back to eat my food. 

*Time skip to practice*

I looked at my phone and saw no new messages from Illus. I quess nothing has happened yet. I started to change and then I walked out. "Ok everyone 40 laps and no sacking off lets go" I yelled at my team. Everyone groaned but began to run. Makki and Muttsan finish first and I finish third. My demon power allow my to run super fast so I have to keep it under control. "Practice match everyone. 1st vs 2nd years and Me and Iwaizumi will be with the first years and Makki and Muttsan with the 2nd years". I yelled and closed my hands. 

The game was going along pretty well. Me and Iwa-chan were allow to grab some nice point and my severe were getting better. Makki and Muttsan save a few points tho. But I see that Kindachi has been getting better and could one day be the team Ace. 

After practice I started to walk home. I was going to stay late but iwa-chan made me leave. I waved bye to him as we got to his house. I got and unlocked the door. "Mom I'm home" No responded. I walked to the kitchen and found a note from mom. 

_Toru, dear I going on a business trip from a few months. Please remember not to over practice or spend to much money on milk beard._

_-Love mom_

I smiled at the note and I heard my phone ring. I took it put of my back pocket and it was Illus. "Hello" I said. "Dengle come toxthe base right now" he said. Then he hung up. What danger is their now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the meeting and be from Hinata point of view. So same tone Secertly heros.


	3. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meet some unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggere warning: None

**Hinata P.O. V**

I hit the ball to the ground. It smack the floor. Noya tried to get it but it touch before he save it. I highfive Kageyama and give him a thumb up. To be honest I could been higher then I could out my power. "Hinata here's water" Yachi said

"Thank you Yachi" I said as I smile her. "Ennoshita team wins" Kiyoko blurts out."Practice is over" Dachi announced. Everyone noded. I stayed longer but I saw a text from Illus 

Illus:Finish what your doing and come to the base. It a meeting 

I read the text and went to Kageyama. "Hey Kageyama I can't stay late. My mom needs me to babysit Natsu" I said."ok" he said to me. 

I went to the changing room and waited for everyone to leave before changing. I locked the doors and put on my hero outfit. It was a black suit with a lighting pattern and sun knee pads. With a red to orange to yellow mask. It was so no one knew who I really was.

I walk to the forest and I saw the metal gate. I type in the passcode and went inside. I saw Deangel and Shin already there. I waved to them. "Hi sunshine" Shin said. Then sat down in my chair and waited for the others.

Deangel is our leader since you think call this meeting but that not true. His jobs is to decide if we go into battle or not and he usually makes all the powerful moves and go into battle first. Illus plans alll the attacks and tells us what to do. Plus he super smart and even makes his own weapons. Shin Doesn't really have a job but he is backup and can take over anyone job. The reason he backup because his power has a lot to do with emotions. I should tell you about the others

Iceysword man is our spy. When Illus need someone to do a inside job to get information he get him to do it. All I know is that he help out so much. Guard is kinda like Shin but different. He mostly cleans and guard the place and he also the one who found it. Lastly is me. I'm Oikawa right hand man because I assist him the most in battles or fights. I could explain our powers but that for another time because everyone is here. 

**3rd person P. O. V**

"Today I need to talk about something important" Illus started"A new enemy has attack. Yesterday after that attack we all thought it was just a fire but we figure out something started it" Illus show a row other on the screen. Hinata remember the fire yesterday. It burned a building important business and money. He looked over at Deangel because he knew e was stressed about that." These robot started it. But we don't know why" Shin spoke up "What do you mean by We" "good question"

"The police had a feeling something was going on and asked me to look around with them. Nothing else" Illus continue "We think they were start by that villain group that we fought a year ago. But the police don't know and they are keeping me updated but for now they want us to go downtown and look around" Illus finish 

**Hinata P. O. V**

We were each paired off into groups. Me and Deangel. Shin and Guard. And then Iceysword man and Illus. I was walking around with Deangel. Him and I were close so I could feel the uneasy feeling 

"Sunshine what to you think" Deangel stared. 

"I think that we should protect everyone" I answered. "Me too. The thought of people dying stressed me out especially if that group we fought"

That group was able to take down Deangel black fire and light beans. "Yeah that would be unfortunate" I said and look at him. He was wearing a black coat a white suit and a red helmet with two horns and a halo on top. We looked so cool that I was kinda Jealous. 

All the sudden a boom and scream broke are aliens. We loo r at each and ran to the area. Lucky my power allows me to run fast. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed two boys and one girl. I saw Deangel trying to control the fire. The sound of a fire truck could be heard. I jump high to someone who fallen who the building. I tried to land on two feet but the fire was close. I quickly put down the civilian and my left arm got slightly burnt from the flame and it was so painful. But I decided to leave alone for now and found on saving people. 

After saving a few more with pain in my left arm. I hit the ground this time and landed on my left arm and it hurt like hell. "Fuck" I screamed. A random man come up to me and looked at my arm. "Sir you need to stay put and get your arm treated it badly burned and it will scar" he said. The guy started to fix my arm. The put cream and super cold water on it. He gave me some pills to sallow for the pain. Soon he wrap it up. 

"Thank sir" I said. "Called me Dr. Leorio"

"Thank you Dr. Leorio" I said and ran off. "No problem hero Sunshine"

I went home that night around 6:00 pm. Food was waiting for me on the island and I saw Natsu watching TV. "Hey Natsu" I said" Where's mom" 

"Mom said she had to go pick up someone" Natsu told me "Come watch the new with me" she said pat the seat next to her. 

"Dear viewers, today we had the hero's Deangel and Sunshine save people from a burning building. Sunshine jumped and ran to save people and Deangel was able to control the fire and fly people out of their" the reported said. "We thank them for all their hard work to save the people of Japan" then it back over to the anchors.

"They are so cool right" Natsu said happily. "Yeah they are" I smile at her. "Brother what happened to your arm" she said point to my arm that Dr. Leorio fixed. "Oh I feel down really hard at practice today and my arm got hurt". She just nodded. 

I was taking Natsu to be when I heard the front door open. I put a finger over my mouth telling Natsu to be quite. I grabbed the bat that we kept in the hallway them I heard someone yell "Natsu, Should I'm home and I brought someone" I sighed and put the bat down and went down. "Mom who you bri-" But I stopped 

"Shoyo look it your dad"


End file.
